


Faustian Bargain

by queen_of_nerds1026



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_nerds1026/pseuds/queen_of_nerds1026
Summary: Merlin makes a deal with the Devil in order to save Faust and protect Asra, unaware of her impending loss.





	Faustian Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite from Asra's route.
> 
> Book - XV, The Devil  
Chapter - Faustian Bargain
> 
> Meet my Arcana MC, Merlin! If you wanna know more about her, please check out my Tumblr or Instagram!

Something felt wrong from the moment Merlin closed her eyes.

She thought she would enjoy a comfy nap, tucked against Asra's broad chest, lulled to a soft slumber by the even beats of the heart she'd grown, quite literally, to share. It was supposed to be a few moments, maybe an hour or two, to relax, away from the noise and pressure of the Masquerade. Away from the looming threat of Lucio and the ominous warning the Magician left behind.

_ You're almost out of time. _

Time for what? The words were echoing in her head, swirling like a tornado over her head. Yet, in her dream, there was nothing. Almost nothing. Maybe something?

The room she was in had walls painted in the most hideous shade of red, close to the color of blood-- no, it was the same color the sclera turned when someone fell victim to the plague. Blotches of black ash and soot marked the walls in bad patterns, even dust trickled off the ceiling. It was all very reminiscent of the Lazaret and the crematoriums. Not surprising, considering she'd only just learned she was supposed to be dead less than four hours ago.

What was surprising, however, was the strange feeling of weightlessness. Her body felt light, foreign, like it was dancing on a cloud or gliding on the surface of a lake. To accompany that strange feeling, was thick tendrils of light grey smoke curling around her ankles, twirling up her hips, wrapping down to her wrists. The colors in her costume were fading.

"Asra?" She had called out into the strange red room, but her voice was choked up and swallowed by the smoke

She took a cautious step forward, her heels clicking on soft grass. Grass? There hadn't been grass there before, had there? The smoke was growing thicker now, stripping away the color from the wall. The grass swayed under her feet as her shoes began losing color. Her once bright orange socks melted to a muddled grey. It raced up her legs, beginning to taint the light blue edges over her skirt when she heard a voice.

Asra's voice.

"Merlin? Love, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, then snapped shut with a groan escaping her lips. The golden flames inside the Masquerade lamps were brighter than she was prepared for.

Asra laughed at her. "Sleep well?" He asked with a gentle smile, running a hand along her cheek.

She nuzzled against his fingers, sighing to the cool touch of silk. "Mm. How long were we sleeping?"

"Not too long," His hand brushed back some loose strands of green hair, "maybe thirty minutes?"

Slowly, her eyes opened, meeting the soft glint in Asra's. Her heart fluttered at the sight. Did he know how beautiful he was? It'd be a crime if he didn't. He was absolutely radiant in the lamp light, golden flames illuminating the neatly brushed waves of his pearl white hair. In some areas, it looked like his hair rippled in different shades of purple like lilac and lavender, but nothing was as brilliant as the violet of his eyes.

Her gaze travelled down just a bit, moving from his handsome face, to pattern of gold on the collar of his gown. He took even the oddest colors or clothing articles and made them the most beautiful thing anyone had ever worn. Merlin mentally checked a note to thank Nadia later for his costume.

"Oh?" Asra caught her eyes slide down his body "See something you like?"

"Everytime I open my eyes." To prove her sappy point, she closed her eyes and opened them with a dramatically slow flare, batting long eyelashes at him.

"I could say the same to you." He chuckled, his cheeks dusting a faint red as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's already pursed and waiting lips.

"Shall we?" He stood, offering her his hand and pulling her from the comfy nest of pillows they'd fallen asleep on.

She reached up behind her head to tighten the beaded tie keeping her ponytail in tail. Asra helped smooth out the wings stitched into the back of her costume.

"Like an angel." He mused, sliding soft periwinkle feathers back into place before collecting their masks from the floor and leading her out of the tented gazebo.

The garden was mostly quiet. A few partygoers giggled near the fountain, occassionally dipping a hand in to splash at the water before stumbling away. The music from inside was nothing but a dull hum compared to the rustle of leaves... and the loud snap of a twig. Merlin's head snapped off to her left, catching a large figure rustling from the bushes. Two dazzling eyes stared at her. She'd seen those eyes before... hadn't she?

"Asra." She reached up, grabbing his arm, stopping him in place. "Someone's watching eyes. I just saw eyes in the bushes."

Startled for only a moment, Asra studies the hedge before barking out at laugh. "Muriel! Decided to come to the party after all?"

Muriel slowly creepied out from the greenery, but shame hung on his face. His eyes refused to meet Asra's. He hates crowds, he hates people. Merlin was pretty sure he hated _her_ so what was he doing here, at the Masquerade?

"Muriel?" Asra noticed his distress. The fox mask over his face covered the worry furrow of his brows "What's going on?"

"It's my fault." Muriel nearly sobbed, still keeping his eyes from Asra's. Merlin watched his body tremble as he tried to breathe. "First you, and now... Faust."

"Faust?" Merlin blurted seconds before Asra could even open his mouth.

Muriel glanced down at her, probably attempting to look intimidating but she felt no fear, even if he lumbered over her.

"Faust?" Asra asked, confused "I can sense her, what do-" Merlin felt the tingle down her spine before Asra's magic had even reached out. If her costume wings had been real, they would've ruffled with her sudden fear.

"Asra, no!" Muriel cried but it was too late.

Asra magic swept out like gentle wave rocking against the shore, searching for his familiar. Instead of finding her, something was blocking him. He gasped suddenly, knees giving out as a magical chains burst from the ground. The chains were seared, red hot and flicking little sparks as they wrapped around Asra's arms and threatened to bury him beneath the dirt. His head snapped back and he howled in pain, his mask falling from his face.

Merlin and Muriel rushed forward, reaching for the chains. Merlin, ever so quick on her feet, brought her heel down on the chain that was burning against Asra's left arm. It shattered and dissolved under her heel. She turned, prepared to do the same to the other, but a simple touch to Asra's shoulder and the chain was gone.

She feel to knees in front of Asra, cupping his face with both hands and lifting him to meet her eyes. He was wincing, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain.

"Let me see your arms." She instructed, letting go of his cheeks. Slowly, he stretched out his arms, his hands shaking before falling into Merlin's waiting grasp. There was no damage to his costume, but through the sleeves she could see the fiery welts that burned against his beautiful bronze skin. Healing spells were not her specialty, but she had made an effort to learn them after an incident involving the stove salamander and an unattended oil jar.

She held Asra's hands with one of her own, while the other went to work. She snapped her fingers, feeling a cool sensation over her fingertips. Slowly and carefully, she trailed her fingers across Asra's burns, one at a time, drawing out the heat as the burn scars slowly disappeared. Once she finished, his skin was glistening and pristine again.

"There." She gave a weak smile.

"Thank you." He answered back, but couldn't manage a smile himself. "Faust she's- I can't sense her. What's going on?"

"She left the forest," Muriel whispered, his balling tightly. "I didn't follow. I should've followed. Asra, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, just like in the arena."

Asra stayed silent for only a moment before shaking his head. He reached up to cover the hand on his shoulder, surprising Muriel with the kind gesture. "I wouldn't have expected you to." He whispered "It's not your fault, Muriel."

Asra was still trembling slightly as he gripped Muriel's arm, pulling himself to his feet. "You're not at fault for this, or what happened in the arena. You're always there for me, like right now. You even came to the Masquerade to tell me. You're my oldest friend, Muriel. You're not at fault for anything."

For a moment, Muriel didnt answer. Slowly, the guilt ridden lines in his forehead vanished as he relaxed and his eyes met Asra's. He held onto Asra while the magician steadied himself. "I heard something when she left," Muriel finally whispered "but when I looked, she was gone. Inanna picked up a trail. So... we came to find you."

"Thank you, Muriel, truly." Asra sighed in slight relief, but his eyes were still burning with fire. He stopped leaning on Muriel, reaching down to offer Merlin a hand and pull her to her feet. She patted dirt off her knees, cocking her head to the side. The moonlight glimmered against her eyes.

"Where is Inanna? Can she still follow the trail?"

Muriel huffed but nodded, "This way."

Muriel turned and walked off, taking slow and timid steps. Every few steps, he'd look back to make sure Merlin and Asra were still following, or he'd glare into the edges like he expected something to jump out at them.

At the entrance to the hedge maze, Inanna was waiting for them. Her ears perked up at seeing Muriel, but she bound right past him to nip at Merlin's skirt.

"Hey girl," Merlin smiled, petting the top of Inanna's head. She'd been good with animals for years, for unknown reasons until her memories came flooding back. "Do you still have Faust's trail? Can you lead us?" Inanna nudged Merlin by pushing her head against Merlin's leg and barking.

Muriel grumbled "She can, follow us."

Inanna shook from head to the pads of her paws before trotting off into the hedge maze. Muriel followed suit, with Asra and Merlin keeping close.

Merlin glanced up at Asra and saw the pain in his eyes. He was still taking worried breaths and nervously fidgeting with his sleeves. He kept his eyes forward and focused, but the fear in his eyes rang clearer than the bells in the palace.

Merlin felt her chest tighten, heart thrumming an unsteady rhythm. It hurt seeing Asra's like this. He's been through so much, she couldn't imagine what this must feel like on top. She had her own familiar, a tiny white nosed fruit bat named Faye, but Faye was with Portia and Julian so she'd be safe. She couldn't imagine what would happen if something happened to Faye. She just wished she could cheer him up.

Well, doesnt mean she wasn't going to try.

As she opened her mouth, Muriel's words beat her to it "Asra, you know this is a trap. Faust is gone because someone is trying to lure you out."

"I know," Asra said, voice cracking. "but I don't care. She's-" his eyes squeezed shut to stop the tears that were threatening to escape. "She's apart of who I am. Without her... I can't even cast spells properly..." His eyes opened to glance down at the fading burn welts on his arms.

Merlin frowned. She wanted to say something but she wasn't sure how to help with words. Instead, she wralpped an arm around his waist, tugging him closer and gave him a soft, encouraging smile. "It's okay. We'll be together in this. We'll get her back."

Finally, Asra gave back a soft smile and a nod "Thank you, Merlin." His smile was genuine, but she could feel the void in his magic. Asra was so powerful and amazing with his magic, it was like a waterfall or a rushing river, but now, it was nothing more than a soft trickle or sprinkle of light rain. It made her nervous. Would it effect her magic? Would she be able to protect him?

They fell back into silence to continue their walk, but Asra was relaxing more, leaning onto Merlin's shoulder and sighing in time with her heartbeat. He was holding her tightly with one hand on the middle of her back.

A fork in the maze opened before them. Inanna leaned down one and wrinkled her snout in a big sniff, then repeated it to the other side. She huffed and sat down, looking back at Muriel.

"She says the trail leads both ways." Muriel translated for them.

"Then we split up." Asra said, though the worry on his face was apparent. "This maze is too big to search one path at a time."

Muriel was hesitant. He just stared at Asra, looking like he wanted to say something but just silently agreed. He patted his leg, causing Inanna to perk up and rise. They turned down the left path, disappearing into the dark and hedge. Asra and Merlin were left to venture down the right path.

"Muriel's right." Asra whispered, voice trembling as he started walking "This is definitely a trap. Merlin, if you want to turn back, I won't blame you."

Merlin stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "Are you serious?" Offense, worry, and fear flashed in her eyes "No way, Asra, that's not happening. You're not going into danger without me." He blinks at her, stopping, so she continues. "I care about Faust, too. She's also my friend. Beside-" she lifted her free hand and her fingertips flickered with sparks as small orange flames lit up. "I'm ready to fight."

Asra laughed, a genuine happy laugh. He grasped both of her wrists, extinguishing the small flames on her fingertips. He brought both wrists to his lips, planting soft kisses around them, causing Merlin's eyelids to gently flutter closed. Once this was all over, she made a mental note, she'd let him continue with little menstrations like that.

"Thank you, I can't say it enough." He whispered to her, his hands slinking up her arms, tickling her as they came up to hold her cheeks. "Once this is over, I'll thank you properly."

She opened her glittering sunset eyes and stared happily at the beauty of his face. "I know how you can thank me for now." As if reading her mind, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss to her lips.

His hands pulled away from her face, but one hand slipped down to hold hers as they continued through the maze. Gradually, the light of the lanterns became darker and dimmer, barely flickering a deep red. Merlin lifted her free hand, a small orb of light coming to life in her palm to lead the way.

"When Faust was a baby, she loved those lights. She always tried to squeeze them." He was smiling, but it slowly faded as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. "I miss her..."

"We'll find her." Merlin said confidently, pulling Asra into a tight hug until he calmed down.

"I don't know how I'd do this without you." He murmured against her neck, his hands gripping the back of her blouse like he was at risk of being swept away.

When he finally let go, they continued even as the path narrowed. Merlin took the lead, lighting the way with her magic and keeping her hand tight in his. They walked confidently until they were standing at the edge of the maze, staring into a dark clearing. Merlin froze, her leg raised mid-step.

"Something is wrong."

"Muriel? Inanna?" Asra whispered into the clearing "Are you out there?"

_Out there... out there... out there..._ all that came back was an echo. Merlin glanced back at Asra who nodded

"Here goes nothing." The moment they crossed into the clearing, the light in Merlin's palm died with a fizzle then a pop, causing Merlin to wince and curse loudly as her magic reacted to the darkness.

"What's wrong?" Asra gasped "What do you-"

_'Help!' _

It was Faust's voice, calling out for the magicians. She was close. With all hesitation gone, they sprinted into the clearing. Standing in the center of the clearing was a towering figure. When they got closer, Merlin came to a sudden halt, throwing her arm out to stop Asra from approaching the large white goat.

Two giant horns stood out above his head. He was wearing a red scarf that was nearly the same shade as his eyes. In his claw, wriggled a lavender serpent. The goat met Merlin's eyes, sending a cold dagger into her spine. She felt a pressure on her chest, nearly taking her breath away. He bowed graciously to the two magicians, never looking away from the younger of the two.

Asra took a step forward, glaring angrily and puffing out his chest to defend Merlin. "Merlin, that's-"

Something glittered in the goats eyes, causing a shuddering crawl up the back of her neck. In a knee jerk reaction, she raised her hand, flames coming to life again, despite the suffocating darkness around them. The goat raised the claw that enclosed Faust, almost daring Merlin _Do it then. Attack her. Lose your precious Asra_. The flames flickered out of her fingers as she growled

"I know who it is."

The Devil finally pulled his eyes from Merlin, rolling them to look at Faust with amusement.

_ 'Let go!'_ Faust had herself twisted and squirmed in an attempt to free herself. Pleading eyes met Asra's and he let out a choked whimper, wanting to save his familiar, but she was trapped in the sharp black claws on the Devil's hand. At any time, they could do something wrong and Faust would get hurt.

"Faust, is that her name?" The Devil's voice was so deep and resonating a rough growl. It sent Merlin's head suddenly spinning in pain. "How whimsical. Ah, Asra, Merlin, welcome, but I first must apologize for the work of my underling."

Asra scoffed, "...your underling? You're honestly going to try and say this is someone else's fault?"

"No need for such hostility!" The Devil sounded all too jovial for the Arcana who was still holding Faust captive. "I simply wished to talk to you. However..."

The Devil's voice trailed off. A brief flash of white caught Merlin's attention as she and the Devil glanced over to her right. Lucio's goat form was shrinking back and scowling at her, but retreated like a terrified dog.

When Lucio was gone, the Devil returned his glance to Asra, looking very annoyed. "Rather than asking you politely, Lucio decided to kidnap poor Faust and abandon her in the maze. Fortunately, no harm has come to her."

Asra didn't believe that. His body shook, vibrating with an anger Merlin had never seen before. At his side, his hands balled into fists so tightly, a small unreasonable part of her brain went _is he going to rip those gloves? What a pity..._

"So what do you want then?" The Devil laughed, the sound pounding harder than a parade drum. It made Merlin's knees shake. Why was his voice so painful? He lazily dragged a sharp black claw across the velvet patterns on Faust's head, causing her to recoil in fear and disgust, desperate to escape.

"I want you and your dear Faust to be reunited, of course. But... what is that mortal saying? 'Possession is nine-tenths of the law'? I'm doing you a favor, I simply ask for one in return. Think of it as repaying me for keeping Faust safe from Lucio."

"Safe?" Merlin coughed under her breath. Nobody responded, but she did see a twinkle in the Devil's eyes.

"Get on with it," Asra growled, his face so scrunched in anger that a shadow was growing over his eyes "tell me what you want."

"Oh, not you. We've already dealt, you and I." The Devil turned slightly, extending the claw that Faust was trapped in. He was offering her to Merlin. "Merlin."

Merlin saw the fear in Faust's eyes. She watch the serpent wiggle and squirm, reaching for her. She wanted to save Faust.

Slowly, she began reaching a hand out when Asra stopped her. "No!" His hand darted forward, grasping at Merlin's sleeve. "No, Merlin, listen to me. The Devil can't lie outright but that doesn't stop-"

With a low scowl, the Devil moved one of his claws under Faust's jaw. The threat was clear. Asra let out a choked sound before he pulled his hand away from Merlin's arm. He said nothing more.

"Manners, Asra." The Devil chided him like a misbehaving child. "I do detest rudeness."

His claw moved back a few inches from Faust, his eyes returning to Merlin.

"Merlin, I'd like to chat in private. How about we take a nice walk? We will be gone less than an hour, then you'll be free to go on your way."

Asra inhaled sharply, like an icy dagger was slicing his throat. Merlin's skin crawled at the offer. Why did the Devil want her? This was obviously a trap- "In return for your company, I'll reunite your _beloved_ Asra with his snake."

The way he said beloved with such disgust lit a tiny fire in Merlin's heart. He was scoffing at their love, something that Merlin had felt long before she woke up from the dead. Asra is her beloved and he always will be. Her decision was not hard.

"Give Faust to me." She extended her hand out towards the Devil "And I'll join you on a walk."

The Devil's smirk grows impossibly wide, offering the serpent free. The moment his claw opens, she slips from his grasp and slithers up Merlin's arm and rests on her shoulders. She's coiled tightly, rubbing her head affectionately with small cries of _'Thank you, friend.' _

"Reasonable and efficient!" The Devil rejoices "I like you, Merlin."

"Merlin, no!" Asra cried "You don't know what the Devil has planned!"

Merlin shakes her head, strands of hair shaking freely. "I don't care." She gently lifted Faust of her shoulders and offered her to Asra, who took her quickly, nearly crying in relief. "I'll do anything to keep you two safe."

"True enough." The Devil agrees "Unfortunately, Asra, it was not your decision to make."

_'Came to help.'_ Faust whimpered to Asra as she nuzzled into him for protection

"Of course you did. I'd never abandon you." Asra whispered to her, planting a tiny kiss on her nose. His tearful eyes looked up at Merlin "...nor you, Merlin."

"Most heartwarming." The Devil said flatly, interrupting. "However, now Merlin and I need to settle the other half of our bargain. Merlin, your time and company if you please."

Merlin hesitated for only a moment. Then she took two steps back. Bringing both her hands up to Asra's face, she cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. It was a warm, loving kiss that conveyed every emotion the two felt; fear, anger, sadness, and love.

Tears slid down Asra's face, brushing off onto Merlin's cheeks as her own tears threatened to fall "Merlin..."

She doesn't say anything. She just offers him a smile, gently brushing away his tears with her thumb before leaving another chaste kiss on his lips.

Slowly, she turns to face the Devil again. Resolve settling in her veins, steeling her emotions. His claw is extended, waiting. She reaches out and accepts it, feeling warmth and heaviness as he links his arm through hers.

The begin walking, the world falling away into a blur of grey. They move like their made of smoke, but Merlin sees no difference in their bodies, feels no difference in their contact. She even faintly hears Asra calling; "We'll find you, Merlin! I promise!"

Then his voice, his presence, is gone, leaving her empty.

Merlin wasn't paying attention to their surroundings much until they reached the fountain again. It was nearly empty as it had been before, yet the people who were outside hasn't noticed them. Strange. Normally people always noticed Merlin. And certainly they'd notice a goat towering over her wouldn't they?

"What a wonderful Masquerade." The Devil muses, probably to himself but it draws Merlins attention. "Indulgence, pleasure, deception... all heighten the mortal experience. Did you enjoy it?"

Oh, he was talking to her now. "No, I didn't." She spit a lie through bared teeth. Of course it was a lie. The party had been amazing. Sharing it with Asra was like a dream. The way he fed her mystery fruits, spun with her on the dancefloor, held her while they slept. It all made her heart ache and swell with just how much she loved him. It reminded her why she'd made a deal with the Devil.

"No? How unfortunate." The Devil sounded displeased, apparently unaware that he was to blame for Merlin's souring mood. "A party that falls flat is truly a tragedy. Countess Nadia would be so upset to hear this, after all the work she did."

Merlin opened her mouth to snap angrily when he lifts his free claw and points. From the center of the maze, a plume of dark smoke is rising before dispersing quickly, rushing into the palace. Cold dred shakes Merlin to her core, reminding her of her nightmare. That was unnatural. Something was wrong.

"Our time together is almost over, Merlin. Though, there is one final... curiosity I'd like to show you. Please come with me."

He gingerly pulls Merlin along, following the smoke in the direction it raced. Upon reaching the doors to the ballroom, Merlin lifted a hand to push them open but the Devil merely chuckled and pulled. They slipped right through the doors, without disturbing them.

"What the fuck." Merlin gasps, staring down at her hands The ballroom is packed with attendees, almost as of they're watching, waiting for something. Yet, Merlin and the Devil drift through them easily. They're not being suffocated or squeezed. There's no heat, no scent, no feeling.

"What did you do?" Merlin hissed, yanking her arm free from the Devil "What the bloody Hell did you do?!"

The Devil does not answer. He's turned away from her, watching the thick smoke at the top of the staircase swirl together. Lucio's dogs, Mercedes and Melchoir wait happily at the bottom.

"You wound me, Merlin," the Devil finally answered _"I_ kept my word! Your _beloved_ Asra and dear Faust have been returned and _I_ have not harmed you."

The Devil points to the far end of the ballroom. Beyond the golden fox mask, Merlin recognizes Asra's beautiful white hair. He's gesturing dramatically with his hands, talking quickly.

"Asra!" She calls, her heart leaping in relief until... he doesn't react. He doesn't hear her. Her heart cracks like glass, the pieces threatening to fall away. Why... why isn't he listening? Does she not exist?

"Thank you for your time and company, Merlin." The Devil beams wickedly "I wish you good fortune and... farewell."

"Hey!" Merlin shrieks, spinning around. Her fist is raised, swinging out, but the Devil is gone. Vanished, leaving her alone in the sea of people who don't know she's there.

Merlin begins to panic. Her breathing becomes labored, panting in gasps. She's hyperventilating, grasping at the sides of her head

"No, no, no!" She was scared. Scared of what? Not of what, of who. Not of who, for who. She was scares for Asra, scared for herself. She shouldn't been used to this feeling of being alone, Asra used to leave all the time. But that never stopped her fears. That never stopped her nightmares. That never stopped the pain.

She falls to her knees, tears streaking down her face harder than they ever had before. She let's out a painful wail. What was she going to do?

_'Friend?!' _

Faust. Faust's voice. Faust's voice was calling to her!

She look over towards Asra, meeting two beady eyes of a serpent, who poked her head out from Asra's sash. She could see and hear and Merlin. She could feel Merlin's pain and her fear. She slipped out of Asra's sash and bumped the ballroom floor with a thud before racing across it. Her tail whipped back and forth in agitation as she slithered towards Merlin. Merlin reached out, her tears ceasing and a hopeful smile on her face, until Faust moves right through her hands. Merlin shouts, drawing her hands up to her chest when Faust stops and cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"Faust? Faust, please don't run off!" Asra's voice floods Merlin's senses, relaxing her immensely.

He follows after Faust, approaching Merlin and kneeling inches from her until her stops, violet eyes gradually focusing on hers.

"Merlin?" He whispers her name like a prayer "No... I don't-? I can sense you, but-" He reaches for her, only to have his hand slip through hers. She shudders at the contact, yearning for his touch. His warmth. She's chilled, feeling cold and empty.

Pulling them both away, bells chime from the palace clock tower. Midnight sounds through Vesuvia. All along the perimeter of the ballroom, lanters flicker and the flames die. The smoke from the staircase explodes into a rushing column. People scatter in fear, screaming and shouting, some stepping on Asra or running right through Merlin. When the chaos subsides, the lights reignite slowly, glimmering in gold.

At the top of the stairs, Count Lucio begins his descent. His smile is wide, his arms held out extravagantly, almost like he's showing off his golden prosthetic.

"Dear Vesuvia!" He announces loudly, not at all put off by the peoples fear. "Did you think I had left you for good?"

**Author's Note:**

> For context; Merlin grew up in a town west of Vesuvia in a area that would've been like rural London. She has a thick British accent. Imagine her talking like Adele.


End file.
